ONE-SHOT - Propuesta
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Dedicado a "Synchronicity girl"] Observando una vieja foto de Kaito y ella, sentada en la banca de un parque, Meiko no se cercioró de que el mismo peli-azul la observó escondido detrás de un árbol cercano. ¿Por qué la seguiría oculto de esa forma? Pues porque el Shion tenía una gran duda y sólo la Sakine podría respondérsela [KAIMEI/SakIce/KaitoxMeiko]


Bueno... como quizás algunos habrán sabido por leer en un aviso de mi fanfic de Kuroshitsuji "**_Un encuentro inesperado_**", otros porque yo misma se los he dicho en MP's y otros quizás no sepan: No he podido actualizar mis demás fics porque se me reseteó la laptop y perdí **TODOS **mis archivos. Por favor, sean pacientes respecto a eso, que sumado a los problemas titánicos de intenet que se presentan en mi casa aún en la actualidad: es difícil y desmotiva re-escribir todo. Les agradezco a todos su paciencia y apoyo en todas y cada una de mis historias, los adoro **TwT**

**.**

Pero en fin... éste one-shot es una excepción muy especial, no sólo porque lo escribí hace poco y después de que ocurriera lo del reseteo, sino... ¡Porque está dedicado a una querida amiga que cumplió hace años hace poco! **:D**

.

"_**Sychronicity girl**_"

.

¡Aquí tienes tu one-shot de regalo, preciosa! **owo**

**.**

En parte, también se lo dedico a todos mis compatriotas fans de la pareja SakIce/KaiMei, es decir: ¡KAITO x MEIKO! Los dos primeros Vocaloids JAPONESES de la empresa y la primera pareja, la más preciosa, equilibrada, perfecta y armoniosa en sus duetos. **¡VIVA EL KAIMEI!** ***o***

**.**

Disfruten el one-shot y por favor, comenten dejando sus opiniones/consejos/críticas constructivas uwu

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_DISCLAIMERS_****_: _**_Ni "__**VOCALOID**__" ni sus personajes (__**OFICIALES**__) me pertenecen, sino a la corporación "__**YAMAHA**__". Únicamente me pertenece éste One-shot, el cual escribí inspirado en el HERMOSO video MMD titulado "** Valentine's Day**__" y subido en Youtube por "**akatsukigothitccat**". Así que simplemente escribo sin fines de lucro y por mero amor al arte... así como al KaiMei, jujujú_**_~.~_**

**_._**

**_ADVERTENCIAS_****_: _**_Aunque el one-shot se centra exclusivamente en Kaito y Meiko, aviso que hay una mención SUPER-sutil de otras parejas secundarias que para MÍ son los OTP's principales de la franquicia (**tampoco estoy imponiendo ni asegurando que son oficiales, ya que ninguna pareja en VOCALOID es oficial, los creadores lo dejan a libre albedrío para que cada fan empareje a quienes desee**), dejaré que las descubran por ustedes mismos y si ninguna les gusta, pues por favor no critiquen ya que cada quien tiene gustos propios en Vocaloid, ¿capichi? Gracias_**_~.~_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_[VOCAL-ONE-SHOT]_**

**_._**

**_"_****_Propuesta_****_"_**

**_._**

**_[Kaito Shion & Meiko Sakine]_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Se hallaba sentada en la banca de un parque verdoso, en un cálido y a la vez fresco día de verano. Una joven (_pero generosamente proporcionada~_) mujer de clara tez, poseedora de unos cortos cabellos y unos ojos de colores chocolatosos, así como de unos labios tan sutilmente pintados de carmín que combinaban con sus ropajes rojizos.

.

Esa misma chica observaba con cierta nostalgia una foto enmarcada que sostenía entre sus manos… en ésta salían ella y su querido amigo de cabellos azulados (_al igual que su característica bufanda_), ambos con los ojos cerrados.

.

La imagen en cuestión re-trataba un momento en que la mujer (_correspondiente al nombre de "Meiko Sakine"_) estaba llorando y su amigo, Kaito Shion, estaba junto a ella… rodeándole un hombro con uno de sus brazos, apegándola hasta el cuerpo de él, y en lo que se mantenía sonriéndole con dulzura para reconfortarla.

.

—**_«_**_Ahora que me pongo a pensarlo… ¿Quién tomó ésta foto?_**_» —_**Por más que quiso recordarlo, a la memoria de la Vocaloid japonesa no llegaba aquella respuesta.

.

Sin embargo, decidió no darle mucha importancia y terminó reposando sobre su pecho aquella foto, sonriendo con cariño… incluso con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas, haciéndola lucir adorable ante los ojos de quien la viera. Más desde su llegada a aquél parque, la peli-castaña no se dio cuenta de que era observada por alguien, oculto detrás de un árbol no muy lejano.

.

Se trataba de un hombre (_igual de joven que Meiko_) poseedor de unos ojos tan azules como su propio y corto cabello, así como de su bufanda, la cual contrarrestaba muy bien con su abrigo blanco; su tez también era clara. Dicho chico, al sentir un pequeño vuelco en su corazón al (_finalmente_) ver a dicha amiga suya en una faceta tan adorable, terminó sonriendo de ternura al verla.

.

El Shion se acercó sigilosamente hacia la espalda de la Sakine, inclinándose ligeramente detrás de ésta y sorprendiéndola un poco, al cubrir sus ojos achocolatados con sus manos, cosa que sobresaltó mucho a la chica_—. ¡A-ahhh…! ¿¡Quién apagó al sol!?_

_._

_—Adivina quién soy~_ —Preguntó juguetón el peli-azul, tratando de agudizar un poco su voz para que no fuera tan fácil reconocerlo.

_._

_—… Kaito_ —La Sakine no tardó en responderle, no solamente por la obviedad ante aquél inútil (_pero a la vez divertido_) intento en modificar su tono al hablar… sino porque el tacto de aquellas manos tan cálidas era inconfundible para ella.

.  
><em><br>_—¡Ya lo tienes~!__ —Respondió con ánimos él, retirando sus manos de los ojos de su compañera para luego abrazarla por sus hombros, a lo que ella alzó su cabeza para verlo—. _¿… Mei-chan…?_

_._

_—¿Sí?_

.  
><em><br>_—¿Qué es eso que tienes en tus manos?__ —Preguntó con curiosidad, tratando de ver lo que la peli-castaña sujetaba y hasta incluso la vio "abrazar" momentos atrás.

.

Meiko se apresuró a ocultar el lado de la imagen entre sus piernas, impidiéndole verlo y contestó cortante, aunque ligeramente sonrojada_—. ¡Nada!_

.

Pero como Kaito Shion era muy insistente y no sólo cuando quería convencer a su "_Master_" para que le diera helado (_ó en su defecto: dinero para comprar el helado por sí mismo_) éste aumentó la presión de su abrazo. Mirándola por sobre su hombro con ojitos suplicantes, añadió con tono meloso:

.

—_Por favor, dime~_

.

Más Meiko Sakine era igual de persistente que su amigo de la "primera generación Vocaloid", sólo que en el ámbito de mantener la firmeza en "no mostrarle lo que le ocultaba". Exclamó girando su rostro a otro lado:

.

_—¡No!_

_._

_—Entonces~…_ —Ahora entrecerrando sus ojos y con una sonrisilla traviesa dibujándose en su rostro, Kaito le susurró "malvadamente" al oído—. _¡Voy a tener que hacerte cosquillas, Mei-chan~!_

_._

La de ropajes rojizos abrió sus ojos de par en par, para luego girarse a verlo, alarmada—. _¿¡Qué!?_

_._

_—Yo sé dónde está tu punto débil~…_ —Canturreaba él con "_Muajaja-jozas_" intenciones, ahora bajando lentamente sus manos por la cintura de ella… hasta que empezó a hacerle cosquillas justo en la zona del ombligo, que quedaba al descubierto (_porque su camiseta era algo corta_) y le guiñó un ojo—. _¡Justo aquí~!_

_._

_—¡J-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja~!_

_.__  
><em>  
>El segundo sonido más hermoso del mundo (<em>al menos para oídos de Kaito<em>) no tardó en hacerse oír, el cual correspondía a las risas de Meiko. ¿Que cuál era el primer sonido más hermoso, antes de éste? Pues simplemente cuando escuchaba cantar a la misma Sakine… el Shion la miraba sonriendo complacido y ligeramente sonrojado, a medida que Meiko luchaba por escapar de esa "cosquilluda" tortura.

.

—_¡B-Ba-Bakaito, p-p-para! ¡Ja ja ja ja~! ¡P-para…! ¡D-diablos…!_—Aunque intentaba lucir intimidante, Meiko no podía evitar reírse y sonrojarse por sus cosquillas. Más reuniendo suficiente "fuerza de voluntad", se giró a verlo con un ojito cerrado, amenazándolo al decir—. _¡P-para, ó voy a golpearte!_

_._

Al acto, el varón se detuvo ante tal "advertencia", por el bien de su precioso rostro (_ya que al ser un artista, él vivía tanto de su voz como de su imagen_)… más ahora la abrazó por la cintura, aún insistiendo con carita tierna:

.

_—Por favor… ¡Dime, Mei-chan!_ —Y posando su cabeza sobre un hombro de ella, Kaito añadió con una mirada triste desviada hacia otro punto—. _Debemos ser capaces de decirnos todo el uno al otro…_

_.__  
><em>  
>Soltando un suspiro ligero y rindiéndose, incapaz de negarle más a esa carita tan triste, Meiko dijo—. <em>Está bien… voy a mostrártelo…<em>

_.__  
><em>  
>Al acto, los ojitos celestes se iluminaron emocionados, tal como un niño al escuchar de su madre que le daría un juguete nuevo. Pero… la dueña de los ojos cafés alzó decididamente la mirada y añadió:<p>

_._

_—¡Con una condición!_ —Y ante eso, el Shion sintió que una flecha imaginaria (_adornada por las palabras de "_**_¿Por qué a mí?_**_"_) atravesó su mente, temiendo por la condición que fuera a imponerle su _querida._

.  
><em><br>_—¿Cuál podría ser, Mei-chan?__

_._

_—… Quiero saber por qué me seguiste aquí._

_.__  
><em>  
>Apenas se giró a verlo con una mirada sospechante, la peli-castaña enarcó una ceja al notar que el peli-azul se había sonrojado titánicamente de golpe. Varias horas atrás, ella le había dicho que saldría para "<strong>hacer un encargo<strong>" (_una mentira piadosa: en realidad iría a sacar el marco de esa foto que le ocultaba_), más "**casualmente**" éste igual había salido y encima: ¡Se habían encontrado en el **mismo** parque! Sospechoso, **muy** sospechoso.

.  
><em><br>_—B-bueno…__ —Susurró él, viéndose nervioso y en lo que terminó sentándose en la banca junto a Meiko, para luego suspirar tímidamente, susurrando para sí mismo—. _Ay, Kami, dame fuerzas..._

.

—_¿Y bien…? _—Lo interrogó curiosa, a lo que el chico se giró a verla lentamente, más apenas éste abrió la boca para decir algo, ella añadió—. _No irás a pedirme un préstamo de mi dinero para comprar más helado, ¿oh sí?_

_._

—_¿¡E-Ehhhhhhhh!?_

_._

—**_¡HUM! _**_¡Ya lo discutimos, Bakaito olvidadizo! ¡Ese dinero es _**_SÓLO _**_para mi preciado Sake!_

.

—_¡N-no!_ —El peli-azul negó rápidamente con los brazos extendidos sobre su pecho, sudando una gota gorda—. _¡Te aseguro que no es nada de eso!_

_._

—_¿Ah, no?_—Ella se sorprendió, inclinando su cabecita café hacia un lado—. _¿Y entonces…?_

_._

_—M-Mei-chan…_

_._

_—¿Sí…?_

_._

La Sakine nuevamente fue tomada por sorpresa, al sentir como el Shion sujetó suavemente sus manos y la miró directamente a los ojos, estando aún más rojo_—. T-tú sabes… Hemos estado juntos por un tiempo muy largo…_ —Tragó grueso, teniendo que cerrar sus ojos azules para no avergonzarse más—. _Y-y… que yo te quiero… mucho, mucho, mucho… ¡Incluso más que al helado~!_

_.__  
><em>  
>Ante esa última frase que dijo éste, quizás para bajar la tensión y el suspenso del momento, Meiko rió un poquito roja… aunque sin saber por qué su corazón empezaba a acelerar su ritmo, a medida que su amigo "fan de los helados" hablaba.<p>

.

—_Ja ja~ Lo sé… ¿Por?_

_._

_—L-lo que voy a preguntar puede sonar un poco cliché… ya que es el día de San Valentín~…_

_._

_—Oh, sí…_—Meiko se llevó una mano a su boquita y esbozando una sonrisita apenada, de esas que siempre ponía como cuando (_por ejemplo_) se le olvidaba el cumpleaños de su amigo Gakupo—. _Lo es, ¿ó no?_

_._

_—…_—Kaito sintió que sudaba una gota gorda y que un gracioso tic le aparecía en uno de sus ojitos azules. Hasta que luego de unos cinco segundos de silencio, en los que su cerebrito _que nunca se le congelaba por más helado que comiera_ repasaba toda la información obtenida a gran velocidad, exclamó cómicamente exaltado—. _**¿¡LO OLVIDASTE, MUJER!?**_

_._

—_…__Ops…_

.

.

.

Honestamente… ahora que se ponía a pensar, Meiko no se había cerciorado de que era el día del "_amor y la amistad_"… estaba tan concentrada en mandar a enmarcar esa foto (_la cual seguía ocultando de la mirada de Kaito_) que ni se cercioró de todas las parejitas que paseaban por el parque.

.

_Véase a su "torpemente OWATA pero sabio" amigo samurái y amante de las berenjenas:_**_Gakupo Kamui_**_, junto a su "querida y seria" amiga ninja que adoraba el atún":_**_Luka Megurine_**_… quienes desde hace tiempo se gustaban, pero habían tenido varias dificultades entre ellos (_**_como el orgullo de la ninja-tsundere ó la timidez del recatado samurái_**_) hasta que terminaron volviéndose una pareja oficial, madura y hasta divertida en ciertas ocasiones._

_._

_Ó véase a sus pequeños y preciados gemelitos incestuosos: _**_Len _**_y _**_Rin Kagamine_**_… quienes ocultaron su relación por mucho tiempo, temiendo ser rechazados: aunque terminaron siendo descubiertos y aceptados como una pareja normal por sus amigos más cercanos, ya que lucía como un amor sincero y real que ni los lazos de sangre debían impedir._

_._

_Ó véase incluso a sus otras dos amigas del alma y casi hermanitas menores a sus ojos: _**_Miku Hatsune _**_y _**_Gumi Megpoid_**_… quienes desde hace tiempo eran las mejores amigas y al final, habían declarado el amor que sentían la una por la otra, recibiendo también todo el apoyo de sus compañeros en dicha relación lésbica._

_._

_Entre muchas otras parejas más…_

.

.

.

Meiko bajó su mirada avergonzada ante esa confesión suya, y apenada al oír aquella exclamación de Kaito—. _Es que no soy muy buena con las citas… y ese tipo de cosas… tú lo sabes, ¿no, Bakaito?_ —Sin embargo, el Shion terminó riéndose silenciosamente y sin soltar las manos de la Sakine… para luego verla fijamente, embelesado, sonrojado… por lo que ella se extrañó y a la vez se apenó un poquito—. _E-esto… ¿Q-qué pasa, Kaito?_

_._

_—… Mei-chan…_ —Susurró él, acercando un poco su rostro al ajeno y posando una mano sobre la mejilla de ella… en lo que buscó algo en un bolsillo de su abrigo con la otra, sacando algo justo en el momento en que preguntó—. _¿Querrías casarte conmigo, Mei-chan~?_

_.__  
><em>  
>Sintiendo como su corazón dio un vuelco y abriendo sus ojos de par en par, la peli-castaña se llevó una mano hasta sus labios por la impresión que sufrió ante lo que captó su campo visual: un pequeño estuche azul-oscuro, en cuyo interior acolchado descansaba un pequeño aro de color plateado y en el que (<em>si se miraba con especial atención<em>) recitaba a lo largo de su circular forma, enmarcado con letras de color azul-celeste: "_**Para ti, la canción que siempre resuena en mi corazón**_".

.

Nadie que tuviera corazón podría tener las agallas para negarlo, era un anillo simplemente hermoso, ni muy ostentoso ni muy llamativo y tampoco muy extravagante... pero su simpleza y todo lo que representaba aquella oración plasmada en éste, era lo que lo hacía tan especial y lo que provocó que Meiko perdiera el habla temporalmente. Duró en silencio durante varios segundos… lo cual preocupaba a Kaito, ¿sería rechazado? ¿Fue demasiado directo? ¿¡Fue el cliché lo que arruinó todo!? Y a pesar de que temía ser rechazado, ó incluso golpeado ante esa expresión de shock que ella adquirió… el Shion sólo podía pensar una cosa: _**¿¡POR QUÉ MEIKO SE VEÍA TAN JODIDAMENTE LINDA!?**_

_**.**_**_  
><em>**  
><em>—¿… M-Mei-chan…?<em> —Sin embargo, al verla arrojarse contra él y rodearlo del cuello con sus manos, el chico soltó un leve grito alarmado al pensar que le golpearía ó algo—. _¡Ahhhhhhhhh!_

_._

_—¡Por supuesto que sí~!_ —Exclamó la mujer con una deslumbrante sonrisa, la cual hacía un tierno juego con las lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

.

—_¿A-ah, sí?_—Tragando grueso para calmar su anterior susto al temer por su vida (_al descartar su hipótesis de que lo iba a estrangular al darse cuenta que se proponía a abrazarlo_) Kaito cerró los ojos y dijo sonriente—. _¡M-me alegro mucho~!_

.

Se separaron unos centímetros, aunque ella sin dejar de abrazarlo del cuello, sólo para verse a los ojos por unos segundos… los cuales dieron su fin al acercar mutuamente sus rostros, terminando uniendo sus labios en un beso dulce… y en todo el sentido de la palabra: no sólo por el cariño de ambos, sino porque los labios del varón emanaban un dulce sabor y ligero aroma a helado de vainilla. Ese era uno de los detalles que hacían reír y a la vez encantaban tanto a la Sakine de su _querido _y ahora _futuro esposo. _Luego de unos segundos, Meiko fue la que dio fin a éste, un poco tímida y roja ante ese anterior pensamiento suyo para referirse a él.

.

Más Kaito sonrió ante eso, acercándose nuevamente para ésta vez darle un besito en la mejilla y sacándole una risita a ella… sólo para que ésta terminara por devolvérselo, depositándoselo en la nariz y haciendo que él diera un respingo. Después de ello, la Sakine se decidió a mostrarle lo que le había ocultado y le dio la vuelta al marco, haciendo que la foto de ambos quedara al descubierto.

.

—_Esto es lo que estaba mirando_ —Se explicó, mientras se lo mostraba al varón, algo vacilante.

_._

_—… ¡Oh!_ —Kaito inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, sorprendido, para luego sonreír nostálgico—. _¡Recuerdo eso~!_ —Y ahora poniendo una expresión algo triste, preguntó colocando una mano sobre la espalda de ella—. _¿Por qué no me lo mostraste?_

_.__  
><em>  
>Meiko miró a otro lado, retomando su sonrojo y diciendo—. <em>Me habría avergonzado…<em>

.

Kaito no pudo evitar enternecerse ante eso, por lo que terminó acercándose a Meiko y a restregar su mejilla contra la de ella, diciendo todo risueño_—. ¡Mi esposa es tan linda~!_

.

Ella se avergonzó por ese gesto, pero adquiriendo una expresión seria y frunciendo un poco el ceño, dijo—. _Bakaito… Todavía puedo cambiar de opinión._

_.__  
><em>  
>Él abrió los ojos con incredulidad al igual que su boca, para luego rodearla del cuello con un brazo y aún sin despegar sus mejillas, exclamó alarmado<strong>—. <strong>_**¡NO! **__¡Por favor, no! E-estoy tan feliz…_

_._

Oh, dios… no, no, no, lo había logrado. Asustó tanto al peli-azul con esa frase, que terminó haciendo que un par de lágrimas amenazaran con escapar de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Por lo que suavizando su semblante, Meiko sonrió por unos segundos… para luego apartar su mirada, volviendo a sonrojarse debido a que aclaró con tono tranquilizador:

.

_—No hay necesidad de alarmarte…_ —Al igual que usó una de sus manos para limpiarle la lágrima a él, acariciando su mejilla cariñosamente… en lo que añadió en un susurro suave—. _También estoy feliz…_

_.__  
><em>  
>Al acto, el Shion la miró sonriendo y con sus ojitos nuevamente brillantes, cerrando estos últimos para disfrutar la dulce caricia de su <em>querida <em>y ahora _futura esposa_, recitando dulcemente—. _Te amo… Mei-chan~_

_.__  
><em>  
>La Sakine dio un ligero respingo, al sentir como el Shion (<em>con una extraña maestría en sus torpes manos<em>) deslizaba suavemente el anillo de plata en su dedo anular, luego de haberlo sacado de su estuche por supuesto. Tras admirar por unos segundos el anillo que adornaba dicho dedo de su mano derecha, la peli-castaña pasó a mirar de reojo al peli-azul, para luego responderle aún acariciándole una mejilla y sonriendo con mucha felicidad:

_._

_—Yo… también te amo~_

.

Puede que Meiko Sakine fuese un tanto más orgullosa que otras personas para expresar sus emociones, puede que ella no actuara de forma tan "_delicada y femenina_" como las mujeres promedio, incluso puede que ella llegara a golpear más fuerte que un hombre al enfurecerse, hasta puede que ella armara un alboroto digno de una fiesta de diez personas por sí misma al emborracharse, entre muchas cosas más…

.

Pero sin duda alguna… aquella sonrisa que adornó su bello rostro, dejaba en claro que compartía el afecto "_mayor a simple cariño_" que Kaito Shion sentía por ella, y todas esas "_cuestiones ó factores_" anteriormente citadas de su personalidad, en las que se incluían un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y de protección hacia las personas que más quería… eran lo que hacían una mujer tan fuerte, así como tan especial para los ojos y el corazón del peli-azul durante todos esos años que compartieron (_y que a partir de ahora seguirían compartiendo_) juntos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_._**

_**~.~FIN~.~**_


End file.
